Notice me senpai
by DarkLov3
Summary: Shiori is a full dog demon and the last female of her kind. She has a motherly, personality. She is very strong. She doesnt often fight, but if she has too, she will. She lives in Kaede's village and takes care of Rin. She can transform into a human or demon and hide her powers well.
1. Chapter 1

There I was, watching Rin play with the other children from the village. Ever since she came here, Kaede had put her under my care. She was so busy with the Inu-gang. They can be... a bit "handful" sometimes. Ever since the defeat with Naraku, its been super peaceful. We get demons from time to time, but that's normal. No one hasn't noticed or suspect me of being a demon. I hide it very well, too well I would say. But that's not a surprise since my kind are the strongest. Being the last female can be a nuisances though. It always attract unwanted perverted guest. I usually transform back to my demon from in the forest, far far away from the village so that inuyasha wouldn't sense me. Knowing him, he would cause a ruckus. I've gotten used to my human form that sometimes I forget im a demon.

Today is the day, Lord Sesshoumaru is coming to visit Rin. He always bring her a gift which gets Rin excited every time. She's growing up so fast. Soon, she will become his lady. You would think he wouldn't chose a human, but from the stories everyone has told me about him, he is just like his father. For now, I must take good care of this delicate flower until it blossom. As I was fixing her hair, she happily talked about him.

Rin- "Lord Sesshomaru is coming. I cant wait"

Shiori- " Yes, dear. Ill make you look extra pretty so that when he sees you, he wont want to leave"

Rin- "really?! Thank you, mama"

Yuuup. Rin calls me "mama". Ive been trying to convince her to call me her sister or something, but due to my motherly nature and how I treat her, she couldn't help but make me her mother. im used to it now, but back then, it was uncomfortable.

Shiori-" okay, you are all set, shall we go?"

We both headed towards Kaede's hut where everyone waited. As we got there I could hear kagome scolding inuyasha.

Shiori-" don't forget your manners, okay?"

Rin-" yes! Ill be good"

I turned around and headed towards the garden. But Rin seems to stopped me. Which was weird because she never did that when Sesshoumaru comes.

Rin-"Your not gonna see him again?"

Shiori-"No, I dont want to intrude your precious moments with the lord"

Rin-"awee, you always do this when he comes. Cant you just say hi to him?"

Shiori-"no no dear, I want you to spend as much time as you can with him before he goes back. Me being there will just get in the way"

The truth is... im in love with this man. With him, I can rebuild our race again, but..-looks at rin- it seems someone else is already in his heart. I cant be selfish. I dont mind being a widow. There is no one that I would want but him. Beside, im sure he has a ton of females waiting for him. Im not that desperate.

I gave Rin one last hug and told her to go inside. As I turn around to head over to the garden...

Shiori-"O/O:

Rin-" LORD SESSHOUMARU! :D"


	2. Chapter 2

Rin- "Lord Sesshoumaru! :D"

There he was, right in front of me. Why didn't I sense him? My cheek flustered as I stood there. Inuyasha must have noticed him because he came out of the hut with the others.

Jaken-"RIN!"

Rin-" Lord Jaken!"

Inuyasha-" hn, your here early"

He was right. It was unusual for them to show up early. But Rin seemed happy. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru turned to me. Now i definitely cannot hide my tomato red face.

Shiori-" um...uh...h-hello, Lo-Lord Sesshoumaru, its nicee..to m-meet you...p-p-please take good c-care of...Rin...BYE!"

Inuyasha-" What was that all about? Did you scare her or something?

I immediately ran. I didn't know where I was going, but it seem my feet took me to the nearest lake. I was still flustered by what had happened. I didn't expect to see him at all. Whenever he is about to show up, I would leave so that he wouldn't ever noticed or see me. He is a very powerful demon. I wouldn't doubt that he could sense who I really am. I sat on the grass trying to calm myself. If my emotions aren't controlled, I may just turned. Can't let that happen since I'm too close to the village. As soon as I felt relaxed, I sense someone behind me.

Shiori-" Rin, shouldn't you be...AHHH, SESSHOUMARU"

I quickly ran behind a tree.

Shiori- " W-w-what are you doing here, my lord? Aren't you suppose to me with Rin? /"

He was staring at me again. he has such beautiful intense eyes. If looks can kill, he would surly win, along with a staring contest too. I couldn't help but stare back at him. Taking a closer look at his feature, he was more attractive than I would imagine he be.

Sesshoumaru-" Do not tell me what to do"

Shiori-"eepp, Im sorry"

Sesshoumaru-" Are you the one who takes care of Rin?"

I nodded at him. He was very intimidating. Next thing i know it, he was right in my face. He just kept looking at me. It felt pretty awkward, but for some reason, I really liked it. After what seem to be forever, he turned around and walked back to the village. i'm guessing he wanted me to follow cause he turned around and looked at me for a second. I became worried. Did I do something to upset him?

As we got back to where everyone was at. Rin looked super happy. Inuyasha and the others didn't. They had a worried face when they looked at me. Inuyasha looked more pissed than worried though. Now I was really confused. What's going on?

Rin-" YAY, let's go get you ready, mama"

Shiori-" Ready for what?"

Inuyasha-" Listen, Shiori, He may be the biggest asshole in the universe, but he will protect you. BUT, if he does anything to you, you let me know. I'll cut him down for you"

Sesshoumaru-" please, little brother, you couldn't scratch me if you wanted too"

Inuyasha-" What was that? How about i show you right here, right now?!"

Kagome-" SIT BOY"

-SLAM- Inuyasha was eating dirt. Poor guy. I kinda felt bad knowing he had such a spell on him, but he is still a child compared to me and sesshoumaru. So its for his own good.

Kagome-" Sorry about that sesshoumaru, but anyways, take good care of Shiori. She has never been outside of the village so it may scare her.

Shiori-" what's going on? "

Rin-" hahaha, We're going on an ADVENTURE!"

Shiori-" WHHAAA?! O.O


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: In this story, Sesshomaru has both his arms. super important~~

It's only been a couple days since we set off into this adventure thing. I would never thought I step foot outside the village for this long. It felt thrilling. I eventually found out why Sesshomaru had me come along. It was to take care of Rin. It seems he missed her company more than she did, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now. I still don't know why we are away from the village. he hasn't really spoken much since we left. We stopped by a meadow filled with flowers to rest. Rin went to play as both me and Jaken watch her. Jaken always complain about Rin's carelessness, but its obviously that he care for her a lot. I recently met Ah-Un and it looks like it warmed up to me. Rin had ran back to us carrying flower crowns.

Rin-" Master Jaken, look, I made this for you, it'll make you look pretty"

Jaken-" NO, How dare you put such vile thing on me?!"

Sesshomaru- " jaken..."

Jaken-" eep... yes, mi' lord"

Jaken is such a loyal servant. He always listen to Sesshomaru. Sometimes he would insult me, but I'm okay with it because im sure jaken is just trying to be tough considering how a lot of demons think lowly of him due to his size. Rin had put the crown on his head. You can kinda see a cute little blush across his face. i couldn't help but chuckle.

Jaken-"be quiet human, how dare you laugh at me"

Shiori-" haha, oh Jaken, I think you look lovely. it makes you look very tough and strong."

I patted his head. Rin had ran to where Sesshomaru was. She seemed nervous as she slowly approach him.

Rin- " Um.. I made this for you mi'lord. please, will you accept it?"

He glared at her. Obviously he doesn't want to, but how could you say no to that cutie? I'm guessing that if he kept silence, she would leave. I felt really bad for her. She looked a little sad. I got up and grabbed the crown from Rin. I courageously put the crown on Sesshomaru. He gave me the scariest deadliest glare in the world. Jaken was really shocked.

Jaken-" human! Don't you mock him with such thing. How could you!"

Shiori-" ohh jaken, your just over-reacting. Beside Rin seemed happy and it doesn't hurt to wear something so harmless, am I right, Mi' Lord?"

He didn't fear me. He may be an all powerful demon, but he has the kindest hearts in the world. Just...like...his daddy xD i simply smiled at him. Rin laughed as she seemed very pleased with what I did. I bent down for Rin so she can put one on me too.

Rin-" haha mama's the greatest"

She ran back to the field. Jaken followed leaving me and Sesshomaru alone. He had closed his eyes to relax still with the flower crown that Rin made. I decided to sit next to him and watch Rin from afar. He must have noticed cause I can feel his eyes on me.

Shiori- " Don't you ever blink?"

I turned to him. His eyes were so emotionless, empty, dark. It sadden me. The silence was very peaceful, but it was starting to get awkward. I ended up asking him what was on my mind... boy was i stupid.

Shiori-" why haven't you and Inuyasha gotten along yet? He is still your brother, blood and all. And he is the only family you have that's still alive. you should cherish every moment. Plus, it's nice to have someone who is the same kind as you."

...yea... that pissed him off...

Sesshomaru- " hn, learn to hold that tongue of yours, wrench. Question me again and I will kill you."

I was pretty shocked. This was the first time he ever insulted me. I was hurt by what he said but I did deserve it.

Shiori- " I'm sorry, I won't ask anymore personal question."

Welp, there goes my chance at getting to know him. We stayed silence as i didn't know what to say to him. I still regretted asking him that but its too late. I must have been tired. My eyelids were growing heavy so I decided to take a small nap.

{Rin's POV}

I was having a lot of fun playing on the meadow with jaken. i saw this pretty white flower so i thought I would give it to mama as a present for always being there for me. As I turned around, I saw mama sleeping on Lord Sesshomaru's shoulder. Woow, they were so cute together. Mi' lord was staring at her sleep. It made me blush a little. I hid behind a patch of tall flowers peeking at them. Jaken was wondering what i was doing and turned to see what I was looking at. He was about to yell and ruin the moment so I grabbed him and forced him to hide with me.

Rin- " Shhhh master Jaken. lets give them some alone time."

Jaken-"Rin, let go. How dare that human touch mi'lord"

Rin-" shhh!"

Staring back at them, Lord Sesshomaru was still staring at her. He caressed her face and then put her on his lap. He then rested her head on his chest and closed his eyes. My face was really red, so was Jaken. I've never seen Mi'lord act that way towards anyone. I hope they end up together. Mama always seems lonely and never talks about marriage at all.


	4. Chapter 4

I must have been very tired. I felt movement, but i knew i wasn't walking. I then realized I was on Ah-Un's back. But I don't remember sleeping on him. I stretch my limbs as they were getting sore and got off him. Rin finally noticed me and ran to my side.

Shiori-" Rin, if i remember correctly, didn't i fell asleep on the grass back when we were at the meadow?"

Rin- " yes you did, but Lord Sesshomaru picked you up and put on Ah-Un. You wouldn't wake up so we thought you should get your sleep."

I was shocked. Sesshomaru was showing me kindness.

Shiori- " Is that true, Jaken?"

Jaken- " You should be very grateful!...-whisper- I wish mi'lord carried me...*pout*

Haha, Jaken is such a child. He really is attached to him. As I was gonna go thank him, he suddenly stopped. Out of nowhere, Inuyasha appeared. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo right behind him. I was very confused. They stopped traveling a long time ago. It seem Inuyasha was sensing something and asked Sesshomaru if he felt it too. I saw Kagome running towards me and Rin with a worried face.

Kagome-" Shiori! Are you alright? he didn't touch you or anything...DID HE!? Omg! did he kill you?! nonono, you wouldn't be here if he did."

Jaken-" SILENCE, Lord Sesshomaru would never dare touch a weak human."

Shiori-" haha, oh Kagome. I'm fine. He's been treating me very well. Nothing crazy has happened. You worry too much. Btw, What are you guys doing here? I thought you stop traveling cause you wanted to start a family and live a peaceful life."

Kagome- " -blush- ah, you see..."

BAM! A huge group of random demons, different shapes and sizes, just appeared surrounding us. They started attacking us like wild animals. The strangest thing about them was that they all had the same glowing red eyes. Everyone had begun defending themselves. I grabbed Rin to keep her safe while Jaken was cooking some of the demons that came after us with his staff. And Ah-un was our shield.

Sesshomaru- "Jaken, hide"

Jaken- "YES MI'LORD"

Jaken then grabbed Rin and I to hide from the danger. I wanted to transformed and help them so badly, but my cover will be blown. I can't have them know who I yet at least. The gang and Sesshomaru were having the upper hand. The demons are weak, but there was just too much of them. Jaken was taking us behind a large tree surrounded by bushes. As I was about to jump in with them, I got knocked by a demon bigger than me. I ended up hitting my back against a tree.

Rin- "MOMMA!"

I was trying to get up and stay conscious. Rin ran to me to see if i was okay. Because Rin yelled, it attracted some demons. I saw a couple of them heading towards us. I told Rin to move and stay behind me. Before she could do that, one of the demon slapped her away. I didn't care how much my body hurt or how dizzy i became. No one and i mean, NO ONE, touches my baby. I was getting very angry. Any second now, my demon will take over. I didn't care, they were going to pay for hurting Rin. I can feel my aura just seeping out slightly. I knew everyone else had sensed it. They stopped their attack and so did the other demons to see where it was coming from.

Rin-" mama?"

I blinked. I turned to look at Rin to see her laying on the ground hurt. I immediately ran to her and held her in my arms. Did I just let my emotion get the better of me? I had almost revealed myself. I calmed myself and hid my demonic powers. Once I hid my aura, the demons begun attacking again. Rin fell unconscious while i was running towards Jaken to hide yet again. The demons that was originally chasing us was inches from clawing me to death was stopped my Sesshomaru. He had came to our rescue. He walked towards me and placed his hand on Rin's head.

Shiori-" Its okay, She just passed out."

He kept looking at her. I looked up to see him only to witness sadness and anger in his eyes. I've never seen him worry like this before. It was different. He looked up and was about to say something, but I knew what it was gonna be.

Shiori-" I'm alright too, Don't worry mi'lord"

Inuyasha had finished the last demon. Everyone looked so tired and drained. If any more demons came, we may not be able to defend ourselves anymore. I went to placed Rin on Ah-un. My body was still aching from the damage i took from that tree. Being in my human form, i heal slower.

Inuyasha-" I know you sensed it, sesshomaru. We're not alone. It the same as us."

Sesshomaru-" Hn. There's no such thing"

Kagome-" Inuyasha? What are you talking about?"

Even Miroku and Sango were confused. I on the other hand was listening to them closely. Did they find out? Would they be upset?

Inuyasha- " Earlier when we were still fighting. I sense a demonic aura. A very strong one too. Its not just any demon. It was another dog demon...like us"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled out. Was it really that surprising? The gang had a very surprised looked on their faces. Obviously they kept asking Inuyasha about it. Sesshomaru though, he had a very stern look, like he was trying to figure something out. I kept to myself since i didn't feel like talking. I checked on Rin to see if she was going to wake up soon. I saw some scratches on her. I felt horrible. If I wasn't so selfish and just transform, i would have protected her.

Inuyasha-"WHO'S THERE?!"

Evil laughter filled the air. Everyone tensed up. It seems they have heard this voice before.

?-" ah, I have finally found you, my dear..."

Miroku-" that voice"

Sango and Kagome-"No way"

Inuyasha-"Naraku..."

DUN DUN DUN!~~~!


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha- "NARAKU"  
Everyone was in shock. Naraku was defeated a long time ago. The Shikon jewel no longer exist. So many questions ran through thier thoughts. They all waited til the mysterious man came out of the shadow. He had the same baboon pelt that the original had, except, the person wearing it wasnt naraku at all. Even though they had the same red eyes, same scent, same hair color. This one had shorter hair and with a different motive.  
Inuyasha-" WHO ARE YOU? Why do you smell like Naraku."  
Mysterious man- "Naraku? -smirk- well, seems like a small world. Since you all seem to like saying that name so much, I mind as well use it."  
He turned to look at me. I slowly took a step back toward Rin to keep her safe. Every step i took, his eyes followed me. Sesshomaru must have noticed cuz he was right in front of me as if protecting me from this so called "Naraku".  
*Naraku- " Don't be afraid dear, I'm only here to claim what should be mine."  
I'm sure everyone knew by now who he was talking about. He made it pretty obvious by always staring at me. Not even blinking once.  
Inuyasha- "Like hell you are!"  
Kagome-" Be careful Inuyasha, he seems dangerous."  
Miroku- " Kagome's right. We already had a hard time taking the real Naraku out. He might just be the same as well."  
Inuyasha-" Yeah, well, we defeated him once, we can do it again."  
*Naraku-"tsk tsk, I didn't come here for a fight. But it seem to be quite a bad timing. I thought those demons could worn you out, but i must have underestimated the situation."  
Inuyasha-" You sent them?! What do you want!?"  
*Naraku- "now now mutt, all in due time. I will get what is mine. -looks at me- And you will obey everything i command, my love"  
As soon as he said that word, Sesshomaru had attacked him. But he disapeared as his menacing laughter filled the air. For some unknown reason, I was genuinly afraid. How can I, a full demon, be so scared of something so weak? My head was hurting from all these questions and confusion. Everyone had put thier weapons away and turned to me.  
Kagome-" Shiori, why did he call you that? Do you know him?"  
Inuyasha- " Spill it out, the sooner we get rid of him, the better."  
Shiori- " I...I don't know. I don't understand."  
Miroku- " well, obviously, you have something he wants. and until we find out what it is, you're in danger. We can't leave you alone."  
Sango-" I'm surprised to have to say this but, we may have to travel along with you. To keep you safe."  
Inuyasha-" WHAT!? I'm not traveling with this asshole!  
Sesshomaru-" You're one to talk. I will not accept this."  
Jaken-" agreed! we dont need that half-breed."  
Kagome-" Listen, Sango is right. We need to keep Shiori safe until that Naraku wannabe is destroyed. So for now we should just..."  
Shiori-" Um...excuse me."  
Everyone stopped talking and turned to me. Well, I least i got them to quiet down.  
Shiori-'' I don't know who he is, but i don't want anyone to get hurt. I think you all should go back to the villlage and live your lives. I will handle the situation myself."  
Inuyasha-" You're only human, what can you do? if you go to him, who knows what he will make you do...seriously, why the hell does he want you so bad?"  
Shiori-" Ill be fine Inuyasha. You all been through this already. I can't have you repeat it again."  
I turned around to look at Rin. I couldnt let her get hurt again. it breaks my heart to see her like that.  
Sesshomaru-" you will do no such thing"  
Shiori-" Mi' Lord?"  
Sesshomaru-" you are to stay by Rin's side. That's an order."  
Shiori-" BUT..."  
He gave me a look that broke my sentence. It was that of angry mixed with worriness. I couldnt talk back to him. I knew he will protect me, but for how long?


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since our encounter with the other Naraku*, everyone has been very cautious, not letting their guard down. Its been very lively with everyone traveling together. Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are still fighting constantly. It can be unbearable sometimes. But good things do come from it. For instance, when we got attacked by demons again during our traveled, the brothers would try to outdo each other, trying to see who got he most kills. My Lord always win. When it was time to eat, the boys would go hunting and bring back something amazing. Lets just say its not your typical camping food. It was quite cute to see Lord Sesshomaru so competitive. My feelings for him as grown and I cannot stop it. For some odd reason I feel that my lord knows i'm hiding something, but he hasn't said anything yet. I must pretend a little longer. It was unnecessary for anyone to know who I am right now.

We had stop by an open field to rest. Everyone is still tired from the constant fighting. Shippo, Kilala, Rin and Jaken went to play, Jaken mostly babysitting. I sat next to Lord Sesshomaru watching Rin play. It was nice to see her smiling and having fun again. I looked up to see my Lord and our eyes met. I smiled to him to show my gratitude. He must have understood cuz he turned his head away and closed his eyes. Ahh, what a gentle giant. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha was watching the whole time, their faces with

Kagome-" Shiori, your always watching Rin so carefully. She safe now so relax."

Shiori-" I know, but ever since that day, I just can't bear to see her like that again. It hurts me to know I couldn't protect her"

Kagome-" There was nothing you can do. She's safe now. We are all here."

Shiori-" Thank you Kagome. That means alot."

Sango-" you sound like her mother more than a caretaker."

Shiori-" well, Rin is a beauiful flower that will soon bloom. I must care for her until then."

Kagome-" uh, wha?"

Sango-" She means when Rin becomes a grown up."

Kagome-" ohhh, speaking of grown up, you and Sesshomaru seem to be very close...hmm?

I was quite flustered. Did they realize my feelings for him already?

Shiori-" really? I hadn't noticed. As you already know my lord isnty partially fond of humans beside Rin."

Kagome-" awwe really.. for a second there, i thought-"

Inuyasha-" ah Kagome, quit it. It ain't gonna happen. You gotta be extra crazy to fall for someone like that.

At that moment, You can feel the tension between the brothers sparked again. Seem like these two love to fight... too much. They went at it again, well, more like sparring cuz everyone else, including the smalls one sat down and watched until they finished, well, technically until kagome interrupted with the "sit" command. Poor pup.

Kagome-" ok that enough, its already dark now! We gotta set camp since you two wouldn't stop fighting like a married couple!"

Shiori-" u-um... they are brothers... and I don't think married couples fight like that."

Kagome-" thats not the point!

I winced from her loudness. I think my ears pop. Kagome sure can get scary sometimes. Once we settle down and made a campfire. They were discussing their plans on how to defeat the other *Naraku. I wanted to get some exercise so sneak away from the group. As I was walking around, i felt a present. I turned around quickly to see my Lord Sesshomaru behind me.

Shiori-" My Lord!, you scared me."

Sesshomaru-" Do not wander by yourself again.

I nodded. Lord Sesshomaru was concerned for me. I smiled just thinking about it. We continued to walk til we reach a lake. It was just us two.

Shiori-" Its peaceful and quiet. With everyone traveling with us, it's been so loud that I've forgotten how much I like the silence. What about you my lord?"

Sesshomaru-"...yes"

I smiled. He replied back. Suddenly he walked towards me. His hands caressed my cheeks as he stares into my eyes intensely. He had a look I only ever seen on Rin, the look I dreamed of having from him. In his eyes, was love.

Sesshomaru-"you look just like her... those eyes... those lips..."

Shiori-"my lord?"

His face was leaning to towards me. Getting closer. Is he gonna kiss me? What's going on? He was only inches from me. Suddenly he stopped. He must have realized what he did cause he went back to his stoic, emotionless self. He turned around and began walking back to camp.

Sesshomaru-" you are to forget what happened."

I was shocked, but also hurt. I knew he would never give me that look. I only followed him back, quietly. Everyone seem to be asleep when we got back. I didn't realize how long I was gone for. I lay next to Rin letting her use me as a cushion so she may be more comfortable. The next couple of days was the same, although me and my lord have distanced ourselves more. It saddened me but after that night I couldn't bear to look at him. /

Rin-" Mommy?

Shiori-"hmm? yes rin?"

Rin-" are you and lord sesshomaru okay? you're not gonna leave me, are you?"

Shiori-" oh Rin, of course not. Mi lord just need space. Don't worry about us, ok? be a good girl."

As I hugged her, I felted a very strong evil present. An explosion happened in front of us and demons spawned everywhere. In the middle was *Naraku. I held Rin closer making sure that she was kept safe.

Naraku-" I think you kept her long enough. Now, come my dear, we have much to do.

He held out his hands as everyone got ready to fight. I glared at him. No way in hell am I going near that monster. I didnt respond and that must have irritated him.

*Naraku-" If you're not gonna come willingly, I will force you."

The demons began their attacks. Jaken protectively stood in front of us and burned any of them who came near us. These demons weren't stopping. They kept coming one after another. Again, I felt so weak. if i just transformed, I can help them. But i couldn't. I was afraid... afraid of how they will react when they know who I really am.

*Naraku-" Darling, how about we showed them who you really are. hehehe"

Rin was suddenly grabbed from me by Naraku. I looked up to him, scared that he might hurt her. Lord Sesshomaru noticed and came to her aid but stopped when *Naraku had his other hands towards her neck.

Shiori-" Please! Don't hurt her, I'll do anything, just give her back!"

He smirked at me and threw Rin down. Lord Sesshomaru caught her but as he and I were distracted, *Naraku shot a black beam to my chest.

Kagome/Sango-"SHIORI!"

Rin-" mommy?"

I stood there. I let my guard down and now my body was in pain. I fell to the my knees, screaming in pain. One hand holding my chest while the other keeping me balance from hitting the ground. I cried and scream. That was all I could do. Whatever he had hit me was disenchanting my human form. I'm turning back, back into my demon form, in the most painful way possible. Kagome rushed to my side. She tried to help me up, but I couldn't move.

Shiori-" get...get away from me."

Kagome-"no, you need help. we need to-"

Shiori-" I said GET AWAY!"

With my demon strength back, I pushed her hard as she flew. Inuyasha caught her. I'm sure they all had a surprised expression with what just happened. I couldn't take the pain anymore I screamed one last time, loud and clear. It caused a huge blast that caused everyone to stop fighting.


End file.
